Watching you sleep
by Apolonia86
Summary: Bulma, with Vegeta on her chest thinks about every single thing that had happened. Oneshot. A fic by Princessa Saiyan


Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters belong to me...

* * *

**Watching you sleep**

_(Mirándote Dormir)_

A fic by Princessa Saiyan

Translation by Apolonia

* * *

AN: Written in an hour, the inspiration came and I couldn't help it. I know it is extremely romantic, we could even call it corny, but it could not be helped.

* * *

It was a cold and dark night.

The sky was covered by a blanket of brilliant stars, so dazzling, so quiet... they gave serenity to the winter night that was just starting.

It could be distinguished two figures embraced one another from the windows of the room, lighted only by the low light from the stars.

There they were, Bulma looked at her sleeping prince nestled in her chest, in his eyes there was no other feeling but love, tenderness, affection... she will never end up believing that the person that worked under the orders of a tyrant now would be so domitable and so... childlike in her arms.

"My warrior... you are so strong, arrogant and proud... -she smiled to herself without stoping looking at him and caressing his hair.- you look so calm, if you were awake, you would kill me for having you like this, with these sentimentality, as you call them, although deep inside you know and accept you love me, you love me and you never could do me any harm.

The time that I didn't have you, in which you just looked me for your needs..., you don't know how much I wanted to have you in my arms, and stroking you and feel you, have you with me and forever.

Now you are so helpless... nestled in my chest, like a child sleeping in his pleasant dream, that I, I can only caress you, hold you, desire you and watching you sleep, which is the most beautiful thing I can do.

I don't know what I would do without you, my Vegeta, I don't know what I would do without your sarcasms, your ironies, your cold word to pretend invulnerability, without our silly fights, without your jealousy, I couldn't stand living without you by side."

Bulma did not stop caressing Vegeta, looking at him, kissing his lips with the utmost tenderness she might have, saying him she loved him in small whispers in his ear, dragging him to her even more asi if she would not want to let him escape.

"I could not bear the idea of losing you, my prince, I need you so much, I need your kisses and caresses every minute that goes by.

I need you by my side, because I love you, I desire you, I adore you, and I want to be every second of my life with you.

I want to wake up every morning with your caresses, your kisses, your ironies, with your cold comments, I want to wake up with you.

Because without you I am missing something, like a part of me...

You make me feel so helpless next to you, so fragile and delicate, so girly... and anyway I would never worry, because I know that nothing bad will happen to me if I'm with you, you would be able to give your life for saving me, I can feel it... every time you look at me I can feel what you are suspiciously trying to hide.

I've learnt to read you with my eyes, I know I can't ask you to tell me nice words, it's OK with me and I'm satisfied, only with what you prove to me every time you kiss me and touch me."

Vegeta slept placidly, without knowing, and without noticing anything that Bulma was thinking.

She weaved her hand with his supporting his head next to hers.

"I can't understand, how much I changed you... neither yourself wanted to accept what you feel, and your pride didn't help, for you it was just something human, something useless that only makes you weak...

But I sensed it, I knew that you couldn't kill me, in the first time I invited you to my house I knew you couldn't hurt me or kill me.

Fall in love with me?... Never would have I thought, I know I'm one of the most beautiful women of the universe, intelligent...

I faced you, I refused what you said, you could never shut me up despite being able to kill me with just the move of a finger, did that get attracted to me?, my shameless way of looking at you, of proving that I'm a woman who can defend herself, I would like to know what attracted you so much to get to feel love in that cold, hard heart, which was just full of hatred, malice and spite."

-I love you, my prince... Her whisper made Vegeta thrill, he just clung himself to her even more while being asleep.

"For you it was something unusual to see someone so physically weak, to challenge someone like you, who even killed my own friends, you threatened me in namek, you kill my ex-boyfriend, staining your hands with many innocent people's blood...

But I wasn't like any other woman, you saw something in me that made you feel intrigued to know more.

Of course, that... you will never recognize it. That would be for you, like giving up before me, something that wouldn't consent either, I would like to hear you love me, but I'm happy just when you prove it to me.

I think in every caress me and every kiss you give me, and I can only close my eyes and feel a shiver go in every part of my body.

You made me yours, something even myself asked you to, I wanted to feel yours, only your touch in me, only belong to you, and that you didn't let anyone touch me, just you, nobody could make me feel like you do."

Bulma kept watching him, she felt him like a baby that can't let go off you when is asleep on top of you, and she just watched and caressed him, smiled at him...

"...I know how much you suffered, so I understood you never had affection or love in your heart, your life was full of killings, massacres, everything stained with blood you spilled, and you enormously proud yourself that it was done by you.

Even so, you can't avoid knowing that you're like a child, and that, although yo don't recognize it you need me with you, because you have learned to love, I have... taught you to love. I would love to to heal all the pain and suffering you've been through... your soul, heal it with caresses and kisses, because I only wish to kiss you and stroke you showing you how much I love you, how I feel about you...

I remember when you told me how you were like, what you did, your past... you were so closed to express what you did...

Were you... scared? Was that?... maybe you thought I would freak out by your behavior.

You were so wrong... I won't deny it shrugged my soul to know where you got each day, the hell that you should have been through, even so, it just makes me love you more, because you've changed, and I'm proud of you, you are sorry for things you did, you've done good things, you've suffered and now you love, you love me and I never stop thanking you for "saving" me.

It must have been very difficult to accept that you had changed, that you had ceased to be that cold ruthless warrior to become someone who fights for the people you love.

I know, Vegeta.

I remember how you confessed everything when you thought I was asleep, I exactly remember every word you told me, you confessed me everything, you opened your soul, and I will never tell you that I know it."

She could not help let out a few quiet tears escaping from her eyes.

"Now everything is so perfect... finally we are together feeling each other, loving each other, I can't express so much happiness when I'm with you.

You're perfect for me. I'm the only one who understands you and I want it to continue being just like that, being me, being unique to you. I don't want you to ever leave me, you're the best I could find and I love you Vegeta."

-I love you so much... Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his eyes feeling something on his face.

-What 's wrong woman? - He asked puzzled.

Bulma threw herself to his chest, hugging him with one hand and putting her legs between his, smiling watching him in the eye tenderly and stroking his face, she could only say:

-Nothing, I was just watching you sleep...

* * *


End file.
